


Newt/Thomas and Minho/Gally One-Shots and Imagines

by thegladers



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, ill add more characters as they come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegladers/pseuds/thegladers
Summary: Descriptions of each fic will be in each chapter, but basically a collection of (mainly) AU fics with Newtmas and Ginho.





	1. Requests

If you'd like to request a fic idea, feel free to comment on this page with the:

 

Ship

The idea (general or detailed is fine)

If you'd like multiple chapters dedicated to it

 

I'll let you know when I post/ if I can write it! Thank you, and enjoy!


	2. Hair Dye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Gally are in the middle of a prank war when Gally takes it too far by putting blue hair dye into Newt's shampoo. Newt goes out into the New York streets to find Gally when he meets a handsome stranger in an unfortunate manner.

When Newt stepped out of the shower and swiped his hand across the steamed up mirror, he expected to see his hair it’s normal dark blonde color, not a sapphire blue. He stares, wide-eyed, into the mirror. 

 

“What. The. Fuck.” He mutters, reaching up and pulling at his hair, hoping the color would simply wipe away. Since it wasn't a marker, it didn’t. “No no no no no no nonononono…” He whispers, turning back to the shower and jumping back in. Whatever he thinks is happening better _not_ be happening. He turns the water on, whispering ‘fuck’ under his breath as the cold stream of water hits his back, and he begins to scrub his head. He opens his eyes a tiny bit and practically cries out like a wounded animal when he sees the blue dye running down the drain. He goes to grab the shampoo bottle and squeeze some onto the top of his head but stops. 

 

He pours some into his hand and the bright blue dye comes pouring out. 

 

“GALLY! YOU BASTARD!” Newt screams, not caring that the neighboring apartment tenants could hear him. He and Gally had been in a prank war for the past few weeks, which he had begun to regret initiating almost immediately. He had forgotten he had banned pranks with Gally since the fourth grade because he had always taken them too far. This was too far. He stayed in the shower for three more minutes, trying to wash out the dye as much as possible. He cursed himself for the extremely long showers he always seemed to take.

 

Newt stepped out of the shower once again, grabbing his towel and wrapping it around his waist He can barely look at his reflection, the blue popping out at him out of the corner of his eye. He knew he had to find Gally and kill him, then hide in his room until the blue went away. He threw on some clothes, taking the towel and wiping at his head a few times. When he pulled away, it was stained blue. Newt felt his heart break in two; that was his favorite towel. Now, this was _extra_ personal. He stood in front of the mirror in his room, staring at his hair. 

 

“It could be worse,” He thought, running his fingers through it, finding it to be surprisingly soft. “He could have made it bright red.” He grabs his jacket by the front door, slipping on the first pair of shoes he found, and ran out the door, only stopping to lock it, unlock it, go back inside and grab his phone, and then lock it again. He presses Gally's number, holding it to his ear as he steps out onto the busy New York street. It rings twice before Gally answers.

 

“Hey, Newty.” Newt rolls his eyes; he could practically hear the smirk in Gally’s voice, which just made his mood drop even more. 

 

“Hey, asshole. Where are you? I need to get in a cab and come kick your ass.”

 

Gally laughs loudly. “I’m guessing you took a shower?” 

 

“Yes, I did, and now my beautiful silky hair is ruined you dickface.” An old woman gives Newt a stern look as she passes, and he holds his hand up in apology. Christ, it really wasn’t his day huh? 

 

“I’m like two minutes from the apartment, we can fight once I get back.” Newt sighs, turning to head back to the apartment when he sees Gally. The same ratty brown jacket he always wore, his phone up to his ear, and his short brown hair; obviously it was him. 

 

“Found you.” He mutters into the phone, running up behind Gally and shoving him. “Asshole! Thanks for ruining my hair!” Gally falls to the ground, his phone sliding across the pavement, and Newt smiles boldly. That’ll teach him not to mess with his hair again.

 

“What are you talking about man? Where are you?” Newts smile falters; If Gally said that through the phone, then who the hell did he just push? The man he pushed is still struggling to get up, obviously, a bit disorientated.

 

“I, uh... I’ll call you back!” Newt shouts into the phone, hanging up and shoving his phone into his jacket pocket. Holy shit. He just assaulted a random person on a New York street. He rushes over to the man, grabbing his phone off of the ground, which narrowly avoiding a heeled foot. “Oh my god, oh my god, I am so sorry, holy shit. I thought you were my mate, I can’t believe this, I’m so sorry.” Newt spits out quickly, grabbing the guys arm and helping him up. He hands him his phone and takes a good look at him. Damn, he was cute. Newt shakes the thought from his head; he really can’t be thinking about hitting on the man he just attacked.

 

“What the hell just happened?” The man asked, looking at Newt with a smile on his face. Newt was taken aback. Was this guy not mad at him for pushing him onto the ground? He hands the guy his phone, which he takes, holding it back up to his ear. 

 

“Hey, Minho, I’ll call you back. No, I’m fine - I just got pushed over. No, he said he thought I was his friend, it’s fine. Well,” The guy looks at Newt and smiles largely. “Yeah, a little. Shut up. Bye.” He hangs up the phone, a pink blush spreading across his cheeks which could _not_ compare to how red Newts face was. The man stuck his hand out to Newt. “I’m Thomas, and you are?”

 

“I’m Newt. Sorry about the assault.” He says, taking Thomas’s hand gratefully. Man, he really was cute. And the fact he wasn’t trying to fight him at the moment just added onto the attractiveness. Thomas laughs, squeezing Newts hand slightly before letting go and shoving his hand into his front pocket. Newt gives Thomas a once over; he did resemble Gally the tiniest amount from the front. They had the same jacket and same color hair, but besides that, Newt didn’t really know how he thought it was Gally. This guy was way shorter than Gally, and his hair was a little longer than he had initially thought. “I thought you were my mate, Gally.”

 

“Is that how you guys greet each other or is it because your hair is blue?” Thomas asks and Newt feels his face heat up. He had forgotten about his hair and now he was face to face with this cute guy with bright blue hair. “It suits you, though, so I wouldn’t be too mad at him. How’d that happen anyways?” 

 

“Uhm, it was because of the hair situation, and thank you for the compliment even though I made you face plant onto the dirty street. But uhm, we’re kinda in the middle of a prank war, and I forgot how seriously my mate takes pranks. He put blue hair dye into my shampoo because I don’t look at the shampoo, I just put it onto my head, and when I got out of the shower I saw my hair. Which caused me to attack you thinking it was him.”

 

“I’m him, by the way.” Gally’s voice causes Newt to jump back in shock. Gally comes up next to him, sticking his hand out to Thomas, who takes it and gives a quick handshake. “Man, your hair looks even better than I thought it’d be!” He says, stifling a laugh. Thomas and Gally share a look, their lips held together to stop from laughing even more, which causes Newt to fold his arms across his chest. 

 

“Thomas, this is Gally, the asshole who got my hair to look like this.” They give each other a nod and Thomas turns back to Newt, grabbing his phone out of his pocket, handing it to him. He smiles when Newt’s brows furrowed together in confusion. 

 

“For your number. I figured that you owe me a coffee date to make up for the whole shoving-me-and-calling-me-an-asshole thing. I mean, only if you want to.” Thomas rubs the back of his head nervously and Newt smiles.

 

“Well, if that’s the _least_ I can do.” He replies, texting himself from Thomas’s number. Newt’s face flushes once again as he hands the phone back and the two of their hands touch. “I’ll see you around sometime, yeah?” Newt says, and bites his lip as Thomas nervously nods his head. Gally and Newt turn around, Newt turning back once to wave at Thomas, who had a very stupid grin on his face.

 

“So, basically what just happened there is that I should dye your hair more and you’ll get some dates.” Gally says, elbowing Newt, who shoves him, a smile growing on his face.

 

“No, and if you do it again I’ll make sure to punch you in the face. I’ll even check to make sure it’s you.”


	3. Seashore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gally and Minho talk about Chuck

“I don’t...I don’t remember.” Gally rests his head into his hands, trying to hide the hot tears from Minho. The two sat next to each other, the smell of salt from the sea burning their eyes slightly as the waves crash in front of them. Minho casts a glance to Gally, but goes back to looking at the setting sun. This was his and Gally’s special spot; ½ a mile away from camp, a grassy spot right next to the beach where they would go and talk. Sometimes about what has happened at the Safe Haven, sometimes about what the two of them had gone through in their time apart, and other times, when the thoughts were too much to get out, they would sit in silence until they could not see what the moon illuminated, and at that point they would grab ahold of each other’s hands and walk back to their tent. 

“I killed Chuck, and I can’t even fucking remember.” Gally whispers harshly, snapping his head up towards Minho who can barely meet his eye. Though neither could be 100% sure, Gally knew deep down it was getting close to the anniversary of Chucks death. The one he caused. Minho didn’t know what to say; he remembers the day clearly. Gally coming in, in a blind rage after being bitten by a Griever, and pointing the gun at Thomas. Chuck had jumped in front of it, dying right in front of him. Minho remembers the spear leaving his hand and going straight into his chest. 

“You weren’t yourself, Gal. You have to understand that. If you were in your right state of mind, you would have come with us, and that’s that.” Minho replies, turning his body to look at Gally, who was beginning to calm down. His body was slumped against the tree stump, his fingers playing in the sand, quite like a child. Minho felt his heart ache for Gally. He knew Gally better than anyone else, and knew just how much he blamed himself for what happened in the Maze. Chuck, though he found him annoying, was like a younger brother to Gally and would follow him like a shadow until Thomas showed up. 

“I know that. But I still did it. He was so young, Minho. He just wanted to see his family again, you know that?” Gally starred towards the sea, taking a deep, shaky breath before continuing. “He told me once, right before he… but he told me about how he had imagined his mother, dreamt about her, and how he thought he had a brother and sister too. That he was the youngest, but they liked to include him in activities, and hang out with him. He told me he wished they would have given him the chance to remember his family.” Gally let’s out a sob, recalling the conversation with the boy.

He had been having a bad day, and Chuck following him and talking his ear off like usual was pissing him off even more so. He had told Chuck to go talk to someone who cared, that his family was probably dead, just like the rest of the Gladers. He never talked to Gally about his family ever again. Minho scoots closer to Gally, wrapping his arms around him, pulling him closer. Gally practically melts into him, letting out another sob and crying into Minho's shoulder. Once he calmed down, taking a few deep breaths of Minho's scent, he pulls back, swiping at his remaining tears with the back of his hand. 

“He gave me a drawing of me, once. Said he wanted me to know that I didn’t look at ‘nasty’ as everyone said I did.” Gally smiles slightly, as he slips his hand inside his jacket pocket, pulling a yellowed piece of paper out of it. He unfolds it, flipping it over to reveal Chuck’s work. A quick sketch done in pencil shows Gally with a wide smile on his face, his eyebrows arched high and his eyes closed. You could tell he had been laughing at that exact moment. Minho laughs softly, pulling back and looking at Gally and then the paper.

“He was a damn good drawer, I’ll give him that.” Minho puts his head into Gallys shoulder, the two of them staring back at the sunset, which was darkening with each passing second. Only a few minutes more and it would be time for them to head back to their tent, to kiss each other goodnight and lie awake, unable to face the nightmares that would surely haunt them. 

“He would have forgiven you, you know. He was a good kid like that. He saw the good in people Gally, especially with you. Hell, we’re dating and I didn’t see past your asshole exterior to see you were a good guy for a long time. I know you won’t believe me, and I get that, trust me, I do, but you have to forgive yourself. No one here blames you Gally. No one except yourself.” 

Minho stands up, reaching his hand down to Gally. He sighs and grabs a hold, standing up. The two of them walk in silence the ½ a mile trek back to the camp. Gally had a million thoughts going through his mind, but Minho's thumb rubbing his hand and the wind gently blowing past them began to ease his thoughts. The days weren’t going to be easy, they never were, but with Minho there to help him and the slow building friendship with Thomas, getting through the anniversary of Chucks death might be easy enough to get through.


	4. Do Me A Favor (Minho/Gally)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gally asks his neighbor Minho a favor; to fake being in a relationship with him.

Minho angrily rubs at his eyes, trying to get rid of the sleepiness that still hung over him as he walks to his front door. Some asshole has been banging on it for the past three minutes and Minho decided that if it wasn't an emergency, he was legally required to uppercut the person and sue them for emotional damages. Or something like that, he was still working through the kinks. 

 

“I fucking heard you the first time you stupid-” Minho stops his sentence short when he yanks the door open and sees his hot neighbor, Gally, standing there, a look of panic in his eyes. “What do you want?” He asks, trying to stop the shakiness in his voice and trying to force his eyes to meet Gallys. Gally chuckles and rubs the back of his head nervously, glancing down the hallway.

 

“Hey, Min, I’m really sorry to wake you. I know it’s super early, but I’m in the middle of a crisis and I need your help.”

 

“Okay...not sure if I should be scared by that, but you may elaborate. Do you wanna come in?” Minho asks, biting his tongue as he screams ‘what a fucking moron!’ at himself. Gally nods and steps inside, casting a glance at Minho’s torso. Minho closes the door behind him, his face hot; he had forgotten he had fallen asleep without a shirt on and now this brick house of a man was going to see him half naked.

 

“Okay, so basically a couple of months ago I told my sister I was dating someone because she kept asking me and I wanted to stop the topic of conversation and ‘i'm still looking’ didn't really work with her. Anyways, I might have said you were my boyfriend because I had just met you and your name was the first one I thought of,” Gally smiles at Minho sheepishly, sitting on the edge of the couch, his arms folded across his chest and Minho tried his hardest not to look at. “Sorry if that’s weird. I thought that would be the end of it, but apparently, she’s coming to town tomorrow and wants to meet my boyfriend and I was wondering if it’s not weird and creepy like I think it is if you’d-”

 

“If I would pretend to be your boyfriend for a dinner with your sister?” Minho finishes, raising an eyebrow. Gally nods and the two sit in silence for a moment. “Sure.” Gally looks at Minho in surprise for a moment before jumping up and running towards him, enveloping him in a hug. 

 

“Oh my god, you’re a lifesaver! I’ll let you go back to sleep, but I’ll be over at like 5 after I get off, and we’ll get to know each other? Is that a good time for you?” Minho nods, patting Gally’s back awkwardly, though Gally didn’t seem to notice. He lets go and walks towards the front door, only stopping to say “See you in a bit, boyfriend,” and close the door. Minho lets go of his breath, a small smile on his lips. Well, this was sorta what he wanted.

 

Minho had no idea what to do with himself for the next 10 hours. He went into his room and attempted to sleep but the thought of Gally hugging him and calling him his boyfriend kept him up. So he got some work done, cleaning up the apartment even though it wasn't that messy, to begin with, and he actually decided to cook dinner. After two failed attempts, he decided he would just order a pizza when Gally showed up and then spent another hour getting rid of the smoke smell in his kitchen. 

 

Minho sat on the couch, glancing at the clock, and decided for the last hour he would simply watch some tv. Totally nonchalantly, not like he had been waiting for Gally to come back over for hours. Just super casual. When the doorbell rang at exactly 5:15, Minho controlled himself and walked over to the door, his heart beating quicker than it ever had before. He opens the door and is nearly left breathless. Gally was in front of him in a white button-up shirt, black dress pants, and his jacket strung over his shoulder. The epitome of casual. Gally walks inside and sits down on the couch, one leg crossed over the other, and Minho suddenly felt very awkward.

 

“Okay, let’s start the icebreakers, yeah? I’m Gally Markson, and yes you can laugh at just how white that is. I’m 20 years old, I work at a vets office but only as a secretary right now, and I also am in college trying to get my Veterinary degree. What about you?” Minho had to think for a moment; he had to have a full on conversation with the man of his dreams that just ended up becoming ten times hotter now that he works with animals. How the hell was he supposed to compete with that?

 

“That's, you know, honorable. The veterinarian thing. Uhm, I'm Minho Song, I’m also 20, and I’m a musician and a struggling artist. Struggling both, actually, so to scrape up some extra money I work at the auto body shop downtown.” Gally nods and stares at Minho, his eyes surveying his face. Minho had changed into more ‘presentable’ clothes, which were just a clean pair of jeans and the least wrinkled t-shirt he had, but still, he made an effort. 

 

“I didn’t know you were an artist and a musician? Do you have any of your stuff, can I listen?” Gally asks, propping his hand up on the couch, his tongue swiping against his lips in the excitement which nearly sent Minho into cardiac arrest. He nods and walks over to the record player he had, grabbing the one at the bottom of the row. 

 

“I’m kinda annoying about how I listen to music so everything has to be on a record.” He says absentmindedly, fiddling with the record player before smiling as it began working. The sound of Minho singing began to fill the room and he had to stop himself from grimacing; he hated listening to himself. It wasn't terrible since it was mostly covered by the sound of his guitar playing and his brother's drum beat. The song was one of his personal favorites, a slower love song he had written about his crush senior year of high school. Obviously, since he lives alone, that didn’t work out. The song ends and Minho takes the record off, deciding the silence between him and Gally for the past three and a half minutes was way too much for him. He turns and looks at Gally nervously, biting his bottom lip. Gally looks up at him from the couch, his eyes bright and the largest smile Minho had ever seen on his face.

 

“Holy. Shit. That was amazing! What’s your bands' name? I’m gonna buy every single thing you have!” Minho can feel himself blush, not sure what to do. He walks over to the couch and sits, chuckling slightly as Gally pulls out his phone. “What?”

 

“Like I said, I’m kinda weird about how I listen to music; I only sell vinyl. I might have an extra one. I’ll even sign it for ‘ya.” Gally chuckles, tilting his head at Minho, sending shivers down his spine.

 

“Well, I guess I’ll have to stop by a lot so I can listen to it. Unless you have an extra one I can borrow?”

 

“No, I don’t. I guess you will have to come over to listen to it. I’ll even share all of my wonderful songwriting processes with you, like crying on the bathroom floor, or staying up late for three and a half days only on one line.” Gally laughs, his head flying back. Minho stands back up, tensing up as he feels Gally’s eyes on his back as he walks into the kitchen. “Beer?”

 

“Yes please,” Gally responds, standing up and stretching as he walks over to meet Minho. He smirks as Minho jumps, placing his free hand over his heart. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you. Though you are cute when you’re scared.” Gally smiles wider now as he watches Minho’s face as it reddens, stumbling over his words.

 

“Come on, let’s go sit back down and explore the wonders of each other's minds. My sister will be extremely crazy and make sure you’re perfect for me. No pressure.” The two of them talk for the next five hours. They talked about everything; their childhoods, their fears, their families, and practically everything they liked, and more importantly, the things they hated. It seemed to Gally that Minho loved to complain just as much as him, which was a plus. Not that he was wanting to date Minho for real, of course.

 

Gally leaves Minho's house at around 10:30 pm. The two awkwardly stared at each other at the door until Minho spread his arms and gave Gally the weirdest yet nicest hug he had ever given. It took Minho another hour before he fell asleep. He was exhausted but knowing in 12 hours he would be heading over to Gally’s apartment to meet his sister and go on a fake date with him was something that kept his mind on. He worried about completely embarrassing himself in front of them and having Gally never speak to him again. “Jesus,” Minho thought as he flopped back onto his bed “That better not happen. 

 

Minho’s alarm goes off at 9 am, giving him two and a half hours before he needed to go over to his ‘boyfriends’ apartment. He ate breakfast slowly, too jittery to actually focus on the tv show he had put on. At around 10:30, Minho decided he had to smell good for the date that wasn’t exactly a date, so he showered and tried on four different outfits, finally deciding on the first one he had tried on, a pale yellow button up shirt and his favorite pair of black jeans. He opted out on wearing his favorite pair of boots since they were looking a little worn out, and instead, he slipped on a nice pair of dress shoes that he had stuffed in the back of his closet. He hadn't worn those in almost a year in a half since he older brothers wedding.

 

There was a quick knock on the door and Minho practically tripped over himself running towards it. Why was he so nervous? He was only doing a favor for his friend, a totally platonic favor, and he had no reason to suspect that anything more could emerge from these events. Even with all of the subtle flirting Gally had been doing while they talked last night, or the way he held onto Minho slightly longer than he did after their hug; totally platonic. Minho clears his throat quietly, flattening his shirt, before opening the door to come face to face with Gally, who wore a tight smile, and a girl he assumed was his sister. 

 

“Hey, babe. Sorry, we’re getting you a little early, Beth here has to go home back to New York a little earlier than expected.”

 

“My husband can’t survive on his own for a full day,” Beth says, smiling wide at Minho. Minho chuckles, attempting to stick his hand out for a handshake when Beth grabs him and hugs him tightly. “Sorry, I come from a family of huggers.” She mutters into his ear and Minho laughs a little, looking at Gally who mouths ‘I’m so sorry,’ before Beth pulls back. 

 

Minho exits his apartment, closing the door and fighting back the urge to gasp as Gally grabs a hold of his hand, squeezing slightly. They head towards the elevator, only starting a conversation when the doors open. 

 

“So, your name is Minho, right?”

 

“Yes, it is. Minho Song,” Beth opens her mouth to talk when Gally lets out a loud chuckle, throwing his hand across his mouth as if to trap it inside his mouth. “What is it, Gal?” Gally waves his hand, chuckling once again, but after a few seconds of probing, Gally begins talking.

 

“I was just thinking that you’re my favorite Song. Get it?” Gally lets out another loud laugh, slowing down until he falls into silence as he realizes both Minho and Beth were staring at him quizzically. He clears his throat awkwardly, shrugging his shoulders. “You know, totally respectfully. But also, that was funny and you guys are assholes.” 

 

The next three hours were filled with Minho and Beth talking, mainly about Gally and how embarrassing he is, and the two of them sharing looks occasionally and holding each other's hands. In the middle of another story about Gally when he was a kid, Beth’s cell phone rings. She excuses herself from the table and Gally turns to Minho, a smile on his face.

 

“It’s going really well, right? You having fun?” 

 

“Yeah, I am. Sorry if my hands really sweaty, though; I’m just nervous,” Minho lets out a very small, awkward laugh before looking at his lap. “For some reason, I’m acting like this si a real date and I’m really trying to impress your sister because we’re together. Which is totally weird, right?” Minho can not force himself to look at Gally. He was berating himself in his head for even saying that out loud, but he began to regret it a little less when Gally placed his hand onto Minho’s face, forcing him to look up at him. Gally glanced from Minho’s eyes to his lips, back to his eyes, and the two sat there for a moment before Minho swallowed hard.

 

“It could be our first date…” Gally trails off and waits for Minho to react, which he does after processing that entire sentence, the one he’s been imagining for months. Gally smiles softly, leaning in and pressing his lips onto Minho’s. Gally thought that he could die right then and there, and he’d die happy. Fortunately, neither of them did, because they were interrupted by Beth’s return and subsequent ‘awwwww.’ The two pulled away from each other, Gally’s face a bright red color, but a large smile on his. Minho cleared his throat, trying to hide his smile with his hand.

 

“You two are the cutest things I have ever seen, and I am crushed I cannot stay any longer to witness this absolute puppy love. My dear husband is having a rough time with our puppy and wants me to bring home some dinner for the two of them, because apparently he’s three years old and he can’t do it himself,” Beth turns to Minho and smiles, hugging him quickly, catching onto the fact he was uncomfortable the first time. “It was so nice to meet you, Minho, really. I’m glad the two of you are together. You and Gally are a couple that will last, I can tell.”

 

Beth and Gally hug and say goodbye and the two of them watch in silence as Beth leaves the restaurant. Gally slips back into the booth next to Minho, grabbing ahold of his hand. 

 

“So, speaking of this being a real date; Wanna finish this stuff?” 


End file.
